Arens Family
WIP*** ***Also note, this a biased page.*** The Arens family are known in Britain and all over Europe, and indeed further afar, as a pure-blood family with a rich history of wizards and witches both in the present day and spanning centuries back in history. Origins With a pure-blood line that extends several centuries, many strands of the Arens family have become impure. It is boasted that the main line, and a few others, have fared better against the influence of the rise of half-bloods and muggle-borns in the wider wizarding world. The Arens originate from all over Europe and one cannot fairly pinpoint a specific corner of the continent to which the original family belong, however land-deeds and artefacts found dating back to even as early as the 1200s (?) would indicate Greece was home to the direct ancestors of the main line. Even the sigil that has survived all these centuries is in Greek; sayings and stories passed down in the family strangely coinciding with muggle theories and exploration of Greek legends. Family sigil Silver sigil, with etched in images of a pair of eagles, wands and a potion. Image WIP. The words of the Arens family are in Greek, 'σε ζεύγη', meaning 'in pairs'. It is in reference to the strong sense of family that is valued by these pure-bloods, the nurturing of their youth, and the continued emphasis on excelling in both Transfigurations and Potions. Perhaps it alludes to the family's overall nature in caution and truth. Family tree The Arens' family tree can be accessed here (enable 'show: interests'); only the most recent generations have been noted, with basic details. Notable members Isaiaus Alphard Arens Unlike with the Arens' tradition, Isaiaus was abysmal at potions but a great arithmancer and was renown for his exceptional business acumen. Where pure-blood superiority, deeply entrenched in the mindset of some members of the family, kept them from expanding the family's successful ventures, Isaiaus cared not as long as it would increase their already vast wealth. For often, Isaiaus could be heard relating his predictions on how sustainable he thinks their wealth is. Following the ministry reviews of their conduct with muggles and sanctions imposed as a result of suspicions lingering around the family after the Second Wizarding War, Isaiaus become more vocal. Isaiaus' father recognised his talent and eventually gave him full control of their investments. Distaste grew amidst their pure-blood circles despite Isaiaus' endeavours proving very successful. Thus when he died a slow painful death, his sons became convinced he was killed. The oldest of the two, Lyonel, would go on to take the reins - although with a much more conservative approach. It wouldn't be until his own son, Wymer, Nyle's father, that the effect of Isaiaus' legacy manifests itself in the changing views the Arens hold on muggles. Who killed him still remains a mystery, much of the pure-bloods in their society suspecting it was his own father however there is much to suggest his wife had reason to do away with him. Why? Isaiaus' innovative and progressive mind didn't save him from but often even directly led to his one transgression, a repeated offence that spanned decades and ultimately became his undoing. Wealth The origins of the Arens family's wealth has changed over the centuries. Some parts of the family are still heavily involved in the potioneering world, continuing with family businesses in that sector, where others in the last few centuries have become heavily immersed in trading in the muggle world. Nyle Aren's great-great-grandfather, Isaiaus Alphard Arens, took this further than their investments in oil and and non-renewable resources as of late and he began investing in muggle businesses directly. Views on pure-blood supremacy The Arens have always been elitist in their views, socially associating only with those of pure-blood. However they have become more pragmatic as a consequence of the Wizarding Wars, which have divided - more specifically - the British Wizarding community. Consequently, members of the family raised in Britain are more liberal than those in Greece and Russia. Nyle Isaiaus Arens was named by his father - for the wizard's own grandfather, a man whose business acumen he respects. Born a half-blood, with a half-blood for a mother, Nyle ruined their line. He destroyed it. It took much to convince the family not to write them off, however Wymer's charm and intelligence proved to gain - at least the surface - acceptance of the family and their wider circle. This has not changed their views on muggle-borns. This has in fact changed little within Wymer's own confusing thoughts on muggle-borns and pure-blood mantra; all of which he echoed to his own son. Perhaps one could detect Wymer's liberal views in his tone; his jests and charm however soon settled curious minds. The lasting consequences on his marriage are only exacerbated by the effect on his own children - made worse by the death their mother. Participation in the First Wizarding War Participation in the Second Wizarding War